


static.

by theatrics



Series: broken. [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, M/M, i am not sure what i have written really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/pseuds/theatrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the red string of fate bonding two souls together grant them the gift to communicate telepathically, but when one dies, it's like the telephone call being broken off. it's like calling out to an empty space but receiving no response but a deafening silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	static.

Strings of fate, the thin red string connecting two people together, bonding them in an inseparable bond. In this world where god decided to play around with fate had matched people with their compatible other half blessing each soulmate pair the ability to hear each other telepathically. 

Jihoon who had ordered himself a cup of Americano, found himself a quiet spot to enjoy his hot drink. Classical music which played from the earbuds pressed into his ears drowned out the soft buzz of chattering around him as Jihoon pick up the steaming cup of coffee by the handle, blowing gently on the surface as he took a small sip. He could feel the nostalgia as the bitter tang of the hot liquid entered his cavern. 

As the music quietened down to an end, the next song on his playlist started playing, this time jazz music greeted his ears, pulling his attention away from his drink, Jihoon spotted a couple not too far away from where he sat, they shared a dessert, exchanging smiles but their moves never really moving. It didn’t take long for Jihoon to figure out how those two were a couple, sharing their own private conversation away from the ears of the prying public.

Feeling a slight smile tug his lips, Jihoon wondered if that was how he looked as he spoke to his partner. He was pretty sure rather than soft smiles and sweet gestures exchanged, it was Jihoon glaring daggers with haughtily flushed cheeks at the other’s teasing. 

_‘Jihoonie~ You look great in those suspenders~’ The thought which squeezed their way into his brain made Jihoon stiffen considerably as his head snapped up, narrowed eyes landing upon his soulmate who burst up in laughter from across the room._

_‘Please do me a favour and burn in hell,’ Jihoon sharpened his gaze at the smiling male._

_“But isn’t this already hell, it’s hot enough in here.”_

_‘Die, stupid,’ Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up as he turned away quickly to hide the red dusting his cheeks._

Finishing his last mouthful of Americano, Jihoon spared another glance at his surrounding before he gathered his things, standing up to take his leave. The music in his ears had moved on to play something more urban in his playlist, his head nodding to the strong beats as Jihoon took his leave from the quaint little cafe.

Light steps carried Jihoon down the bustling streets of the small town. Taking a quick turn, Jihoon entered the quieter parts of the town and his hand moved instinctively to lower the volume by a bar. Footsteps slowing down, Jihoon stopped before the flower shop, the path leading to the entrance of the shop was filled with a colourful array of flowers. 

“Ah… It’s you, kind gentleman,” Jihoon smiled softly at the elderly woman who had hobbled out to greet him.

“The same bouquet, I suppose?” The wrinkled face wore a small smile as Jihoon nodded at her words, watching as the fragile elderly made her way into the shop before returning back out to press a bouquet of nicely wrapped flowers in his hands.

“Thank you, Mrs. Chae,” Jihoon thanked the elderly woman as he passed her the money before bidding goodbye the old woman .

A few more minutes of travelling by foot and Jihoon arrived at his destination. The surrounding around him had quietened considerably, he could barely hear the traffic or the noisy buzz of the busy streets, making the slow orchestral music reach his ears. 

Quiet steps taken as Jihoon maneuver to find the area where someone dear to him lay in peace and oblivion from the current world. Getting down, Jihoon placed the flowers by the smooth marble protruding from the ground. Tugging one of his earpiece off, the music greeting his ears softened with the silence he had stepped into.

“How have you been?” Jihoon began as his orbs travelled over the carvings traced into the smooth marble.

“Things has been busy as usual but we are well, all of us are busy with our lives,” Jihoon’s voice filled the quiet silence around them as he updated the male on his life at the present.

“It’s weird not hearing your laughter although I was convinced that without it, my life would be much better,” Jihoon chuckled wistfully, his gaze unable to pull away from the tombstone before him.

“It’s...” Jihoon let his head drop as his words came out in a soft mumble, “really weird, even after so long.”

A hand reaching out to pull off his remaining earbud, the male let the silence settle around him, taking a deep breath, Jihoon reached out, ‘Hey... Soonyoung? Can you hear me?’

Jihoon waited for a moment before a shaky breath escaped his lips as he stood up, a sad smile tugging his lips. It was no use, no matter how many times he tried, the results was always the same. The same static like buzz before he was met with a deafening silence on the other end.

Sparing one last glance at where his soulmate lay, Jihoon pressed his earbuds back into his ears, the music filling up the empty space which was once occupied by the hearty laugh of a certain smiley male.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this on a whimp since i have been itching to write something these few days ;;; it's really bad soulmate au since i have a really long one planned out but guess who is too lazy to write it out ;;;; so this is- i don't even know what i have even written ??? i am so sorry about this bad drabble and to those who have read it to the end, thank you and comments are always appreciated ! i read all of them but i get nervous responding to them ;;; other than that, have an enjoyable day ahead !  
> ( and monsta x is pretty gr8 c': i have gotten into them recently and damnn they make me wanna write :3 )
> 
> \- tsukki


End file.
